A Man's Weakness
by AnkoStone
Summary: Zen can't help himself


21\. ➝ "I'm trying to avoid talking because I know what it'll lead to, and I don't want that to come."

Zen stared at the beautiful lady in the photo. Of course, he was weak when it came to women, and especially ones whom looked like that. They were stunning.

"That's your maid?" Zen sent in the messenger, a bit suspicious of Seven. Of course, he would often play pranks. Especially after refusing to send pictures of MC Zen couldn't completely believe him. But Seven went on.

"Lol ya." He texted back, which was apparently convincing enough to the love struck male.

"How did you even find one that beautiful?" He asked. MC had grown quiet in the chatroom. Zen didn't know that she was laughing her ass off.

"I have a knack for finding beautiful women." Seven sent, but Zen rolled his eyes.

"Don't confuse yourself for me. Tell Ms. Vanderwood if she ever wants an autograph~"

"Oh, she would LOVE one." Seven texted back. "She's a big fan of yours. You could say, she feels like she knows you on a personal level lololol."

Zen smiled happily. Of course, he did easily charm women. He had no control over it, so he couldn't really be all that surprised to hear that such a lady would be a fan.

"Maybe you two should meet up lol." MC texted. And Seven completely agreed.

Zen thought about it a moment.

"I don't know if I could just meet a lady~ I wouldn't want any rumours spreading."

"Come to my house then lol. She's here." Seven said.

"Is she? Can you send a pic?" Zen asked, wondering if this was a prank.

The chatroom was silent a moment, and Zen sensed shenanigans, but the feeling disappeared when another picture was sent of the made. Her read hair strung over her shoulders, wearing her maid's attire, and she had her back to the camera.

"I had to sneak a picture for ya. Luckily I'm good at sneaking." Seven texted. Zen blushed at the sight of her, but deiceded it wouldn't be too big of a deal if they just met for an autograph.

"Okay, I'm coming over. I hope you ask her to change into something a bit more decent, or I might not be able to help myself~"

"Omg." MC texted, before leaving the chatroom. Zen figured it to be slight jealousy, something he should expect, but Seven still seemed casual.

"She said she'd rather you see her in the skirt lolol." Zen blushed and closed his eyes. He really was a sucker to beautiful women.

"I'm coming over~ I'll bring a poster to sign for her."

Zen left the chatroom and quickly cleaned himself up a bit, before heading to Seven's place.

When he arrived, he was confused to find such a security system. How was he supposed to know Arabic?

But suddenly a voice came from inside the house, deactivating the system.

"Come in Zen, she's waiting for ya!" Seven called from inside. The man hesitated, still wondering if maybe this was a prank, but at this point, the only prank it could be is that she wasn't real, and that would only bring minimal damage to his pride.

Zen walked inside the house and looked around. The place was pretty clean, so he knew the maid must be a hard worker, something he admired in women as well. He wasn't all about looks, though it did help when a women was as gorgeous as that redhead..

However, his thoughts derailed when Ms. Vanderwood walked into the room. She leaned against the banister of the hallway and smiled at Zen.

She didn't speak, but Zen was willing to fill the silence.

"I don't feel an introduction is needed." He said, walking over and taking her hand and kissing it lightly. The woman smiled and looked away, seeming to hide a blush.

"Luciel said you work for him, but I really can't believe you would allow yourself to be hired by such an abnormal mine."

"Well, I find him quite charming." Ms. Vanderwood said in a pitched voice.

Zen hesitated for a second. "What…" He looked down at the hand he was holding, before trailing it up to her chest, where he suddenly noticed a lack of cleavage.

"Hey, my eyes are up here, perv!" Seven whined in his normal voice, and Zen could feel all of the life train from him.

"W-What.."

Seven began to laugh hysterically, the wig completely falling off of his head to the ground. Zen watched with near horror as his fears proved to be true. The beautiful lady was none other than Seven Zero Seven.

"Gosh,I must make a beautiful lady! Hey! Do you think I'm still attractive without the wig?" He asked, posing slightly, before laughing again.

Zen was stunned into silence, unable to think, let alone speak. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to comprehend what had happened to him.

"Oh god, your face is as red as my hair!" Seven pointed out, before poking Zen's cheek. Zen looked from Seven, to the skirt, back to Seven.

"I…"

"Am speechless?" Seven finished for him, before speaking in his pitched voice again.

"Oh Zenny, I would just love your autograph, please!" He begged. Zen grew silent, his mouth shut, and his eyes dark. He couldn't take back anything he had said. He was stuck in this. He started walking towards the door.

"Zenny, where are you going?" Seven asked. Zen looked back at him.

"I am going to drink until I forget this."

"Aw, but who would want to forget these legs?" Seven asked, showing them off. Zen gagged, before walking off, truly horrified with himself.

[Zen has entered the chatroom]

Zen: Goodbye everyone.

Jumin: ?

Yoosung: What D:

Zen: I am moving to Switzerland.

Jaehee: What? Why in the world-?

Zen: I hear there goats can hit you so hard it gives you memory loss.


End file.
